


Do I make myself clear?

by iloveyou10000



Series: I'm not half as good at anything as when I'm doing it next to you [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Mary, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Tony Stark, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker is Steve Rogers' Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Protective Steve Rogers, Road Trips, Steve Rogers is a Tease, Superfamily, Superhusbands, Sweet, Teasing, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Steve Rogers, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:05:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyou10000/pseuds/iloveyou10000
Summary: “So… You’re Peter’s friend”Tony inhaled sharply, then held his breath. Was he really going to usethatvoice? The same voice he used for those stupid videos the government asked Captain America to play. Wade didn’t start laughing, so there were still chances they didn’t watch those videos at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.What a pompous, mouthful title, he thought with indignation. I should go visit them, to talk about names and their importance. That wasn’t the point anyway: he was the one who wanted to giggle, really.





	Do I make myself clear?

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked on Tumblr to write "The parents meet wade for the first time (when they’re both little)" and I really started with that idea, then the characters decided their own way, and this story became Tony's feeling-centered, like the previous one was Steve's feeling-centered. It's based on the presence of Wade as Peter's Alpha friend, though, and it's really sweet.

“It’s all your fault”

“Stop hugging me then”

“No”

Steve sighed with a mix of desperation and tenderness at his mate’s ridiculous behavior, and Tony buried his face more into Steve’s big chest. They’ve been “arguing” for a while, but it was very difficult to remain serious when they were lying on the couch, the Omega sprawled on him, chest to chest, and their little daughter comfortably curled above Tony’s back. Also, Tony was purring and melting into his arms, rubbing his nose and hiding his face in the space below his chin. But if asked to the Omega, they were arguing. Totally. Undoubtedly. Even if Mary was giggling, and Steve was petting Tony’s hair, his other arm asleep as it remained caught between the small of the Omega’s back and their daughter.

“I know you aren't taking me seriously,” his husband continued, pressing his chin onto his sternum, to look into the Alpha’s eyes, “but I’m really mad”

Steve had to restrain himself from smiling: Tony’s pout was one of his most adorable expression and made Steve’s chest warm. Anyway, he knew he knew something really bothered the Omega, the proof was right above both of them, reading _Mathematical Methods in the Physical Sciences,_ on a holographic display JARVIS created from a pair of Tony’s glasses she was wearing.

The little Alpha was very sensitive to her daddy’s emotions, and she needed to have physical contact with him when she sensed Tony’s upsetting. Usually, she also tried to keep Steve away from the Omega; luckily that time the reading was distracting her enough, and besides, the Alpha wasn’t exactly free to go anywhere.

“What else was I supposed to do Omega–tell him no? That he could invite only one friend, and that friend should’ve been Ned?” He sounded sourer than he wanted, but it was too late to go back on his words.

Tony’s eyes widened as his purring lowered, a lot, but it didn’t stop entirely, so Steve could still breath- if he made his husband furious, nothing could distract Mary enough. Not that he was so worried of what his beautiful daughter could’ve done, he just didn’t want her to monopolize Tony, trying to protect him, or he would’ve slept alone that night.

“Don’t _Omega_ me with that tone, Alpha,” Tony whispered threatening, pointing a finger to Steve’s face. At least he didn’t yell, probably for the same reason Steve didn’t want to say the wrong thing, “And yes, that would’ve been helpful, a good starting point”

Steve rested his head on the armrest to roll his eyes up without the Omega seeing him, and rubbed again his fingertips onto his mate’s scalp, stroking his hair fondly. Both of them were letting their hair grow, and Tony’s head was so fluffy and soft the Alpha enjoyed a lot running his fingers through them.

“When I asked Peter if he wanted to invite a friend to go to Disney World with us, I didn’t expect him to ask for both Ned and Wade,” his rumble was low and soothing, vibrating through his chest to make his Omega focus on it.

Tony hummed thankfully when Steve guided him to his throat, knowing his own scent helped the Omega settling his nerves. He restrained himself to lower the hand from Tony’s head to his neck, one of the most sensitive part, as he didn’t want an angry _and_ aroused Omega in his arms. If the Alpha teased the right points, he would create irresistible urges for his mate, and that wasn’t correct.

“And he was looking at me with his big Bambi eyes, which reminded me of yours, pretty Omega. How could I resist?” He run his nose through Tony’s hair and gave him a kiss, rubbing slow circles over the back of his head.

He didn’t need to see his face to know Tony fought against a smile, hiding his face in Steve’s neck, one hand squeezing at Steve’s hip and the other clenched around his shoulder.

“You’re still sleeping on this couch tonight,” he purred playful, low and sweet, and Steve fought a smile himself, failing. Tony was such a sweet Omega, no matter what he said, and he was _his_ , to be taken, to be enjoyed, and sometimes, when Steve needed him, when he was feeling overwhelmed and felt at the edge of power, sometimes the Omega was his to be used, to held down and amazingly fucked.

“What if, sweetheart-” he swallowed, voice low and rough as he guided Tony’s face at his own throat again, but that time he leaned his own forward enough to breathe the Omega’s sweet scent as deep as he could, and then groaned. It was addicting enough to make him feel dazed, and disobeying his previous thoughts, his hand curled around his neck in a possessive hold. “What if I wear my suit for you tonight? Will you let me take care of you in our bed, beautiful Omega?” The words were so low and hoarse only Tony heard them.

It was one of his most powerful moves, used only for emergencies: Captain America’s suit was comfortable enough, Tony made it after all, but wearing it to make love to his mate was… highly inappropriate. If it were for Tony, he would wear the suit to celebrate every anniversary, even the ones not related to their relationship. He was such a fanboy, and that’s exactly why he used carefully that powerful trump card, which worked every time.

Tony’s lips parted to catch a breath, he jolted and _went wild_ , Steve saw it in his dilated eyes, and felt it in the last stream of scent he emitted, full of Omega excitement, that hit directly between his legs. He’s wet, he thought wetting his own lips, Tony was always wet when he talked to him like that, his body preparing to please the Alpha, and Steve twitched, putting much pressure on his neck.

The Omega had the word Alpha on his mouth, Steve knew he would say it, in a moan, delicious like a plea, and it would’ve been enough to make him get up on his feet abruptly and bringing Tony with him in the bed, to make him hot and bothered and _his_.

He would have done it, if the Omega had called him Alpha.

“Daddy?”

That little, feminine voice clearly didn’t belong to Tony: his was deep, a little rough and honeyed, appealing even, and Steve could’ve listened to him talking forever. Mary’s voice was higher, firm but still gentle, and sounded so worried it pulled them out of the rouse-induced haze.

“I’m. I’m fine sweetpea, very, very fine, no need to worry” Tony reassured their daughter, panting a bit. She worried about the sudden change in the Omega’s scent and way of purring – w0rked up, agitated – and misunderstood the excited thrill with _danger, something troubled daddy, something wrong’s happening_. She turned around on her belly, still resting her whole body onto Tony’s back.

Steve held his breath: he wasn’t afraid of his daughter per se, but he really, really didn’t want to sleep alone that night, with the only idea of a squirming, trembling Omega in his arms.

Mary growled challenging, leering at him with her bright blue eyes. The color was lighter than Steve’s, but equally intense. He roared back deeper, making her wince, but Mary was the daughter of two brave, stubborn people and as a 4-year-old full of life she always wanted to play, so she slid forward and rumbled again, loaded with enough _Alpha_ to send a little shiver through Tony’s spine. Steve’s mouth curved in a feral smile, teeth in the open.

Satisfied by her daughter’s reaction, Steve’s rumbling changed in a coaxing sound, so she knew he was proud of her. An Alpha snarling at him and showing off in front of his Omega? Was a dead Alpha. But his daughter, oh little, bold Mary, proving herself and wanting to protect her daddy. She was the best.

“That’s enough from you two!” Tony snapped, interrupting what he probably thought was a fight, while it was just his two silly Alphas proving their _Alphaness_ to him.

“Mary, don’t take after your Pops. And you, oh you’re so in trouble. Encouraging my daughter to impress an Omega by snarling at them? _For_ them? It’s just- You’ve just made things worse for yourself,” a rush of irritation shook Tony, who pointed a finger in Steve’s direction and growled the words by pure instincts, feeling outnumbered. Tony had never been someone that backed out if surrounded by Alphas, quite the opposite actually.

Steve would lose his satisfied smirk if only Tony’s growls weren’t the cutest he had ever heard. In fact, he loved when the Omega growled, even at him. He took a deep breath, a bit dreamily, looking at how his mate and daughter jumped up and down on his chest.

“That’s right Mary, growling at the person you love is wrong. You’ve to kiss them, and hug them tightly,” a wink in her daughter direction, and they wrapped both arms around Tony as best and tight as they could, his own circled his waist and Mary’s went around his neck and shoulders.

The Omega _yelped_ and _squealed_ under the pressure, and Steve took away his next rambled words with a long, lazy kiss, taking advantage of his mouth already open, shoving his tongue deep inside him, while Mary kissed him anywhere she could reach, Tony’s cheeks, hair and even his closed eyelids. The little Alpha giggled and shouted at her Pops to live her daddy alone, and that she wanted to be kissed too, while wiggling on top of Tony’s back that would hurt later. The Omega was focusing completely on melting on Steve’s strong body, which was still supporting both of them, the Alpha so happy he didn’t mind Mary’s yelling and twisting, because that was pure joy.

Steve tried to hug both his mate and their daughter by squeezing them with his long arm, and they yelled, asked him to stop and to squeeze harder, filling the room with tinkling laughs and risked more than once to drag all of them down on the floor.

They stopped caring about anything else in the world, everything was fine just like that: Tony’s purring, Mary’s laughing, Steve’s heart beating hard with love. He stole more kisses from Tony and from their daughter: Mary’s were sweet, light and playful, and he loved every one of them, while Tony’s were lascivious, avid, wet and a bit quivering, they sent bursts of excitement down on his groin, but they were also a lot shorter than they would have if they were alone.

Tony seemed to forget his anger until one hour later. Steve was cooking, cutting vegetables for the savory pie, his favorite genius was getting ready to go get Peter, who has been at the Leeds’s place since after school, and their little Alpha was making a drawing for aunt Carol and uncle Rhodey, who promised visiting the next day and babysitting both kids. Steve was sure his mate spent fifty minutes in his lab and ten minutes showering and dressing, only because JARVIS remembered him what he had to do, but that was him, getting ready.

Steve found himself wrapped in the Omega’s arm a few moments later and didn’t wince at all, even if Tony tried to sneak up on him. As if he couldn’t recognize Tony’s scent when he entered the kitchen.

He continued cutting the vegetables with a soft smile on the lips, letting Tony adjusting behind him, his arms tight around Steve’s waist. The Omega got up on tiptoes and rubbed his nose against the back of his neck, breathing deeply, then rested his forehead a little lower, and sighed absent-mindedly. Someone needed comfort from his Alpha, and Steve didn’t bother him until he settled and was content with his position, enjoying patiently the sweet touches, rumbling quietly in return.

“Did you really mean what you said before? About, about the suit,” he whispered, and Steve knew his voice was low because he didn’t trust it remaining steady. He was asking about the suit, but that tone said a lot more and the Alpha heard it very loud.

Laying down the knife, he turned around without breaking his mate’s embrace. Their eyes met only for a second, then the Omega buried his face in his chest. Steve held his head, massaging his scalp in slow circles. There wasn’t need to show his concern, Tony needed his time to open up, and the Alpha was there to support him.

“Of course I did. You’re upset Omega, and I let it happen, allowing Peter to invite an Alpha to our trip: the first Alpha he’s closed to, who doesn’t belong to our family. I really want to make it up to you,” he hugged his Omega back, tight and comforting, rumbling low and making him sigh in satisfaction.

That was the only sound in the room; Steve could hear the background electromagnetic vibrations, even the fridge light if he focused enough, but that was just him, his super hearing. He was quite used to all the background noises, the ones every other human didn’t even know were there. Well, sure Tony knew they existed, everything had a sound, but in that moment, Steve was certain his Omega could hear only his growling. That was all what he wanted, Tony listening to him only, but his lack of purr was making Steve’s concern grow more.

“I’m not–Really, I’m not angry. Alpha. I’m just… Not angry at you, _Alpha_ ,” Tony lifted his gaze up, which said something slightly different from his mouth.

Always so sincere, those big eyes. Steve loved them, loved watching them, and loved drawing them. He hoarded lots of sketchbooks in the years, and Tony’s eyes were present in all of them. They contained an emotional spectrum as big as his beautiful mind, and Steve learned how reading them. He learned how _listening to them_ , they spoke much more than Tony himself, and he hardly stayed silent.

“Then who are you angry at?” He wouldn’t have let that down, and Tony got it, given the way his forehead furrowed.

He shook his head once, then looked at Steve again, and then he seemed to find vaguely interesting the puff pastry lying on a kitchen counter behind Steve. The Alpha gave him an encouraging squeeze.

“At myself, mostly, I suppose. I’m just kind of annoyed, no big deal really. Just tiring. You should get back to make dinner, don’t you have mouths to feed? Go forage for our supper or, whatever”

“Go forage for-? Do you see me as a caveman?” Steve repeated furrowing, then huffed a laugh. Sometimes Tony was just ridiculous.

“I don’t,” he clarified, but then he thought about it for a second and winked in interest, adding, “Now that you mention it, though…”

“Tony. My Omega. I’ll go hunting in the wild streets of Manhattan for you, but let me hear what’s annoying your wonderful mind first,” he made Tony’s name sounding severe like the look he gave him, clearly not impressed by his attempt to change topic, to shift the attention away of something important, because he decided it wasn’t significant for Steve.

The Alpha couldn’t tolerate that behavior. It didn’t happen a lot anymore, Tony shutting himself in, thinking his problems weren’t as relevant as anybody else’s. Tony underestimating his issues, thinking they weren’t worth the bother…that he wasn’t worth it. Tony thinking he was too handful and not fucking worth it. He had his money, he had his brain, so what if that beautiful, brilliant and intricate citadel that was his mind was constantly under attack by a critical amount of stress, panic, anxiety, a great sense of guilt and so many other terrible things?

It didn’t happen a lot anymore, because they went in therapy, the Alpha to his group sessions, the Omega in private. They worked really hard, and their first big result turned 9 years old that year.

Among many things, Steve learned a healthy way to express his emotions, starting from actually showing them. He didn’t need to carry all the weight of the world on his shoulders only, he could lean on people. He could share all his burdens with his Omega, and he accepted he was very handful too, but Tony’s clever hands were there for him.

He didn’t really know what kind of sessions Tony had; he didn’t even know who the therapist was. However, he saw his improvements, he saw and supported his Omega dealing with his past, slowly letting go of his desire of total control, accepting his own PTSD, that the armors he created without sleeping or eating for days were the mirror of his protective nature gone too extreme. He saw him stopping from trying to fix his mental health by building armors to deal with his fears and dealing with them in a more vulnerable, exposed way. He also accepted to be Steve’s Omega; a step so big it still amazed both of them sometime. And then, his armors became a shield to the world, and he became the Earth’s best protector.

They both improved a lot and everything which had looked too strange, almost impossible, far away from their kind of lives, like being in a strong, sane relationship, building a home and a family…they allow themselves to have all of those things, and so much more.

Holding the Omega in his arms, worried about whatever was going through his mind, insecure if he could talk about it, if it was okay to let his Alpha know… It made Steve feeling as if they didn’t get even one step forward. But that thought lasted only a mere blink of an eye, because they did, didn’t they?

New situations always made Tony restrain himself, at the beginning. The complicate citadel that was his mind has lowered most of the protective walls, not all of them. Steve would always be there to help him do so.

“I said- Last week I said I was okay, with Peter being a friend with an Alpha. I am. I’m glad he has friends, it’s what we want for him: a normal childhood. He’s young, too young even to think about bonding, and even with Alpha friends or not, he will be the one choosing if to bond and with whom. It’s logical, I work- I’m great with logical, logic keeps my world quiet. You know how noisy my head is, how… And what I feel…”

“Breath, Omega” Steve suggested, a sigh in his voice. His hands slid on Tony’s hips to give him more room, and to keep him steady. The Omega nodded quickly, and bit his bottom lips, rubbing both hands up and down Steve’s back in slow movements, to feel his Alpha’s presence. He breathed, eventually.

“I can't think rationally, even though I want to. My instincts are screaming Peter’s in danger, someone close could take him away from me. They won’t, I know they won’t, Wade’s only twelve, and, and I- I know that, but I have to keep him safe, Peter’s my child, he’s still small,” he ended tilting his head up to look at Steve, with watery eyes showing his disarming emotional baggage.

That was one of Tony’s biggest improvement: talking his problems over, instead of acting recklessly or locking himself up to not think at all.  
Steve’s big hand circled around the base of Tony’s neck guiding him closer, tilting his head so Tony could scent him, until his face filled the space between the Alpha’s neck and shoulder. The Omega gulped as he buried his fingers in Steve’s shirt, holding onto him as if he was the only thing keeping him together.

“Your heart is so big, and you always put it on the front line, but still, my sweet Omega you forget how much it’s exposed, and that it’s so easily breakable,” Steve whispered the words against Tony’s temple, and pressed his lips in a lingering kiss. He rumbled soothing, until the Omega made a soft noise that might’ve been a hum, might’ve been a purr. They didn’t really start though, and the Alpha wasn’t pleased.

“Sweet Omega, filled with hundreds of pure emotions,” he continued, the low growl became coaxing.

Tony used to forget many things about himself, used to think he was a man made of cold iron, like his father, used to think he had to give people what they wanted, not what he really was. Steve showed him there was more, so much more under that façade, something beautiful and loveable, and something worth to be cared. He forgot again that was okay to be afraid, that he could be scared and strong at the same time, he didn’t have to push away the fear and, also, he didn’t have to manage it alone. His Alpha was there. There was nothing wrong with him.

“Why are you saying…” Steve shushed him sweetly, before he finished talking. The Omega tighten his grip, and Steve’s arm wrapped around his waist, while the other hand found his place into Tony’s hair.

How many times Steve wished to hold Tony so tight they would’ve melted together, and he would’ve been safe and protected? _One more_ , his mind thought.

“You don’t need to hide from me. Be apprehensive Tony, be afraid, because I’m too. We are his parents and he is our little boy, it’s our job to be worried and we have still a lot to learn how raising kids. We don’t have to be perfect. They don’t expect that from us; we are allowed to make mistakes,” Steve placed another gentle kiss on Tony’s temple, then on both cheeks, and then he made him bend his head back to bump their noses together.

Tony had closed his eyes hiding again, but he was purring, almost inaudibly though. It’s fine, Steve told himself, he would always hear his Omega.

“Like telling Peter he can’t invite Alpha friends over?” he asked after a moment, in his tiny voice. He was pouting then, but the sadness left his eyes, and his heart.

“Do you really wanna doing it?”

The Omega thought about his answer, then shook his head. He pressed his forehead at the center of Steve’s chest and lowered both hands at the base of Steve’s spine, watching down. He didn’t feel like falling without his Alpha’s support anymore, but he wasn’t ready to leave him either.

“I do…but I won’t,” he answered, quietly. “Peter will never have to ask permission to live his life. To have friends. I want for him to have the very best that life can bring”

“Good. It doesn’t mean you can’t get anxious, though. You are his father, and… No, that’s not it. You love him”

Tony nodded, and Steve saw the shadow of a smile forming on his curled lips when their gaze met. The Omega cupped Steve’s face with both hands and leaned up on his tiptoes, pressing their mouth together.

It felt like heaven, Tony’s lips were warm, soft and pliant. They were coordinated, the Omega offered, and the Alpha took, Steve applied pressure and Tony angled his head giving him access, opening his mouth and accepting submissive Steve’s tongue. Steve growled in satisfaction at his Omega’s acceptance, swept his tongue deeper, sliding along Tony’s own, and curled them together.

He felt the Omega relaxing his body, and the unmistakable scent of a fresh rush of slick coating him. He was preparing. Mine, Steve thought, tearing his mouth away from Tony’s, to sink his teeth into the sweet skin of his neck, biting down hard.

“A-Alpha!” Tony shouted, and then made the sweet little noise, the one that made Steve twitch in response, like a purr but definitely a moan, a demand for his Alpha.

Another bite, on his neck, gentler than before to leave a mark that would’ve gone away overnight. That thought made Steve roared, totally displeased. His Omega should’ve worn dark blue marks and red bites of love all day every day, where people could see and understand he belonged to Steve, that he was for the pleasure of his Alpha only.

Steve went from zero to turning his Omega around to block him between his own broad body and the kitchen shelf, shutting whatever sound Tony would’ve made by forcing his lips to part for him, for his tongue that slid inside and twisted around the twin in a velvet caress.

He felt Tony squirming, grasping for hair, his fingers in Steve’s hair, unsure if pulling him away to catch a breath, or to press him closer to be completely at his mercy. One of Steve’s hand spread wide behind his mate’s back, so that the border of the shelf couldn’t hurt him, and the Alpha could lean over making the Omega arching back under his weight.

Muffled sounds filled the kitchen: Tony’s rasping purring, Steve’s coaxing rumbling, and moans they didn’t know who belonged to, probably Tony’s, they were lovely, honey for Steve’s ears, sparkles of excitement making him pulsate painfully.

Hard as rock, he thrusted against the Omega’s length, and raised his head from that talented, addictive mouth to look at Tony with dark eyes, of a predator who was going to assault his prey, as hungry as the first time he claimed him.

Another heavy breath from Tony, one with Steve’s name in it, another lewd rush of slick that teased all the Alpha’s instincts, letting him know the Omega’s body was _loosening_ for him, and Steve was almost gone. He was reduced to an Alpha with the only desire to take care of his Omega, making him happy, to pin him to the floor and to devour him.

Tony was still calling him, and Steve knew he should’ve listened to, there was something important on which he wasn’t able to focus in that moment, even if he should’ve paid attention. His mouth crushed on Tony’s with a rough motion that made him whimper, and he took full advantage of his sharp gasp to slid again his tongue inside the Omega’s mouth. Boiling, throbbing waves worked their way down his groin, and he jerked his hips forward, rocking against Tony again.

He groaned, low and deep, feeling a shudder through his mate. The Omega was being very good, moving his head to follow Steve’s angle, pleasing him with sweet whines and mewls, knowing his Alpha loved hearing them.

Tony was being _so fucking good_ , his lips were plump and swollen, his tongue skilled, laced around his own, his hands everywhere over Steve’s muscles, squeezing and digging in with his slender fingers. Still, something was bugging Steve.

He brought his free hand up and settled it onto the back of Tony’s neck, keeping him steady as he sealed his own lips on the Omega’s throat. He heard his name again, his first name. He’s not calling me Alpha, he realized. He heard it again, together with his hair being pulled. Tony’s whole body was shaking with purring, heated by his Alpha’s attention, yet he was sending twisted messages by calling him Steve, and even if moaned with ecstasy, it sounded still wrong.

Alpha and Omega were pet names, yet also so much more: they were statements, promises and declarations of love. They used them as much as they could, through low, sweet whispers and shouts of blissful excitement

Steve tore his mouth away, and it hurt, it felt like someone took away the most important part of himself, but there was something wrong with his Omega, and even the most animalistic part of Steve couldn’t ignore that.

“What,” he rasped, panting warm breaths into Tony’s neck. He forced himself not to follow the sharp curve of his jaw with kisses, or to latch onto his earlobe and suck it into his mouth.

“I got to–Gotta go, so… later. The suit. This…us. Later. Gotta go to bring Peter home, remember?” Tony barely slurred the words, both his mind and body clearly somewhere else.

Where they always should be, beneath me, he thought, releasing a deep rumble. The Omega’s fast heartbeat was booming into Steve’s ear, such a thrilling sound.

Remember. He did, of course, his eidetic memory was perfect, or close to perfection at least. He remembered everything: the first time he thought of Tony not as an Omega, but as _his_ Omega. The smells and sensations he felt the first time he knotted Tony; the marvelous sounds Tony’s body made. What he talked about at his first group therapy session, where he went to be a better man, for the people he loved. For Tony.

Be a better man.

Suddenly he was straightening Tony up, manhandling him a bit, giving him more room between his own body and the shelf. He kept the hands on him though, not ready to break contact yet.

“Get Peter. Then…us,” he repeated in a hoarse voice, hardly, testing each word.

Tony’s eyes widened as his own narrowed. It was difficult for both of them letting go of each other. Steve knew how he looked from the Omega’s view: big, powerful, _growling_ , with dark and possessive eyes. On the other hand, he reduced Tony as an exquisite, lustful mess, at the mercy of his Alpha’s delight. as an exquisite, lustful mess, at the mercy of his Alpha’s delight.

“That’s right, Steve,” Tony breathed out against Steve’s lips. The Alpha wanted nothing but to claim his mouth again. Tony seemed to have the same thought because he nipped at Steve’s bottom lip with submissive purrs.

Being adorable and calling him by his name. His Omega didn’t want to leave, but there were responsibilities even him couldn’t ignore. Steve had to take the correct decision for both of them and as badly as he wanted his mate, their children came always before their libido.

“Go then, sweetheart. The sooner you go, the sooner I’ll take care of you. Gonna take such good care…” he didn’t finish to speak, because his lips sealed onto Tony’s jaw line, scratching against his trimmed goatee, and making him mewl.

Be a better man, his mind tried again. Kissing Tony never failed to leave him senseless, willing to make more, to give him more. Tonight, he recalled, and fighting his own instincts, he grabbed Tony firmly by the sides of his shoulders and turned him around again, in a sudden movement that had the Omega yelping undignified. He had to cut off what they were doing before he had time to realize the loss.

“What if–What if we call Happy, send him to pick up the kid,” the Omega’s eyes were still lost in the arousal daze, he couldn’t take his hands off Steve’s shoulders, biceps and everywhere he could reach, being kept at arm’s length.

Steve groaned again and fuck, it hurt more than being shot to get Tony’s hands off him. He brought them to his lips and kissed the back of both, first one and then the other, slow and gentle, without interrupting eye contact with his Omega.

“Peter’s waiting for you, Omega, and someone told me I should go forage for supper,” he teased a little, hoping to make Tony’s furrowed brow relaxing again.

The Omega opened his mouth to talk back, then he changed his mind and just stared at Steve, with an unpleasant look, and let out a sigh.

“As a good Alpha, you should. But…” Tony tried again, pouting in the way he knew Steve couldn’t almost resist.

Almost was the key word, and the Alpha yanked Tony toward himself until their noses where only one centimeter apart, growling low and warningly. One inhale of their mixed scent, and the Alpha wanted to lose it again. Tony’s eyes widened, then he leaned over, sticking out his tongue to kitten lick Steve’s bottom lip, purring in a soothingly, apologetically way.

“ _Omega_ ,” he breathed, with a hint of finality in his voice, softened by the fond smile which appeared against his will.

Playfulness lit up Tony’s eyes, who smirked consciously, challenging his Alpha. He understood eventually and nodded once before stepping back a couple of paces.

“Okay, but I’m expecting awesome tonight,” he blew a kiss, charming and sweet, and turned around to step out of the room.

Steve sighed lingeringly, tilting his head and looking at that perfect ass leaving the kitchen. He rumbled coaxing, until Tony glanced over his shoulder, showing Steve his million-dollar smile, and the time stopped for a moment. The Alpha could see only that grin, which melted his heart like ice on his hot body. Damn, how was he supposed to cook in the condition Tony left him? As if it never happened before. Maybe he had time for a quick, cold shower, whilst the savory pie baked.

~~~

“Come on, sweetheart, stop they’re fine”

“Nothing’s fine, you let your hair grow and I’ve warned you I’d want to style them, and now they are just–Ugh, they don’t wanna cooperate. They’re doing it on purpose to provoke me!”

“Yes, Omega”

“Oh, are you patronizing me now?”

“No, I’m not. Patronizing you would be letting you have your way with my hair, which I’m not doing, only to bring back to normality later. Actually, I’ve asked you to stop messing with them since we left home”

“What does patronize mean, daddy?”

“It means–”

“It’s what your Pops is doing, instead of making things easier for his Omega, who’s only trying to, uh, ugh–Nope, not like that, why is your head so annoying?” Tony was making a show, he knew that, but it was all Steve’s longer hair fault, which didn’t stay the way _he_ wanted.

The Alpha rolled his eyes at his Omega’s absurdity and explained to their daughter what patronize really meant. He was holding her, like it happened more often than not; Mary truly adored his Omega parent but wouldn’t miss a chance to be his Pops’ little Alpha. It had something to do with her being still a pup, she felt reassured in Steve’s strong arms.

Tony couldn’t blame her, of course. He felt safe too, wrapped in his Alpha’s arms. They were there for him. Being hold by Steve made him feel like the Omega he was, in a deeper, more intimate way than anything else. It was a bad thing at the beginning, the thought coming from a remote part of his head, and his stomach twisted a little in discomfort.

He wasn’t that person anymore though. Steve made him…reevaluate and appreciate many things during the years together, including his gender. More than a decade, he thought cheerfully. The Alpha really took care of him, and in exchange, he’s been the one who needed to be taken care of. When the Alpha’s instinct requested a mate to protect, Tony sought for protection. That was right, that was correct. It was the nature taking its course, and more importantly, it was Tony not going against the tide.

Steve’s nose nudging at his check brought him back to reality. He inhaled sharply and sniffed annoyed, his upper lip twisted up, but then he let out a sigh and turned his face a little, so their noses brushed gently together. There was no way he could resist such a sweet gesture, and he didn’t want to. All the attentions from his Alpha were precious, even when Steve irritated him.

Slowly, they brush also their lips together, not really kissing, just to feel the closeness of each other. Their eyes were open, clear sky-blue mirroring into caramel brown, communicating in a way only they could understand.

He plastered himself at his Alpha’s side as close as he could, with Steve’s free arm around his waist, and the hand firmly pressed on his hip. Both Tony’s hands were tangled in the blond, rebellious locks of his husband, intending to get them done, but he was just soft stroking them. Mary was apparently trying to help even if she was only gently patting her little hand onto Steve’s temple.

“You’re making cute faces, Omega” Steve rumbled content, rubbing noses again.

He was, and he continued, looking at the Alpha with a sweet expression, his nose a little wrinkled, a lovely pout on his lips, half twisted in a smile, and intermitted purrs devoted to worship the most important person in his life. He wasn’t really that annoyed; he was a genius, he would figure out how to resolve Steve’s new fashion choice. He wanted longer hair? Fine by his Omega, since he looked hotter than Tony could’ve ever imagined. And Steve started from a very hot base, so he was talking about a serious hotness in there. If only they cooperated a little more with his fingers.

“I had some pleasant days, as a matter of fact. Helped me to relax,” he answered nonchalantly, moving one hand in the air in a frivolous movement.

“Hmmm,” Steve murmured in response, nudging again with his nose against Tony’s cheek.

The Omega could tell his Alpha was content too, from the deep rumbling noise coming from his chest, vibrating in Tony’s own. Steve leaned down more and angled his head to place a stream of adoring kisses to his jawline and then down his throat, nipping lightly, then sucking the same spot just enough to make it redden a little, knowing the color would return to normal a few moments later.

Tony bit his bottom lip suppressing a moan, but he also showed his neck, submitting to the Alpha’s attention. Mary gave him a quizzical look, tilting her head and resting a cheek against his Pops’ collarbone. He reassured her with a smile, releasing his bottom lip but still keeping them sealed. Steve’s hand on his hip abandoned the place in favor of a more pleasurable one, it cupped one of his soft globes, squeezed, then massaged the flesh, and Tony had to hide his face against Steve’s shoulder to not let their daughter see his heated expression.

Jesus Christ, Steve developed a thing for exhibitionism, and he showed it off rarely, but when he did…Tony might need a change of denims later, considering the warm rush of slick that coated the tops of his thighs. He held his breath and clutched his ass tightly, while he should’ve stopped his Alpha, but after the two wonderful days they spent together, his body wasn’t following his mind.

Oh, the time they had in the past forty-height hours. They left the kids in care of Carol and Rhodey, as Mary’s new Captain Marvel jacked and sweatpants, which she was wearing, and the Captain Marvel action figure, which she had in hand, stated. For Steve and Tony, that meant a lot more of free time, and they made the best of every minute.

“Wade’s here!” Peter squeaked; his voice high-pitched enough to capture the undivided attention of both parents.

“Thank God,” Tony breathed roughly, pulling off from Steve’s side abruptly.

The Alpha chuckled and _chose_ to let him go; with his fast reflex, the strength, and the perfect knowledge of Tony’s movements, he could’ve blocked him on the spot before he even moved. Wouldn’t that be…fantastic? No, no no no, that was still his body talking. More specifically, his ass, still sore, but apparently extremely fucking thirs–

Wade’s here. He stopped the movement of putting his red sunglasses back on. Wade, Peter’s friend Wade, Peter’s Alpha friend Wade, the same Alpha friend who was coming on a weekend trip with them. The Alpha friend. Of his Omega son.

“Are you fine, Omega?” He must’ve taken only one step farther, because after a second or even less, he had Steve’s hand on his back again, in a more appropriate spot. It didn’t feel teasing that time, the big palm was warm and supporting; if he had lost his balance, he was sure that hand alone would’ve kept him standing.

“Let’s go,” he said after a beat, instead of answering. The tinted sunglasses took their places, and he turned to Steve just to take Mary from his arms, before following Peter and Ned, who were already running toward the incoming car. They’ve being standing near the private jet until that moment.

The Omega felt the heavy gaze of his Alpha on himself, brushing on his hair, giving him goose bumps on the back of his neck, but both of them said nothing else, and he was grateful for that. He had time to metabolize a stranger Alpha presence, hadn’t he? If only he hadn’t avoided that, though.

It has been so easy to slide every doubt away, while Steve’s embrace warmed him. That was the magic place where all the worries had to stay far, far away, where he felt protected, and secure. His Alpha took care of everything that annoyed him, while whispering sweet swords, and committing to his Omega one kiss after the other. Steve looked at him as if he was the most precious and mysterious Omega in the world, and _he was_ , because Steve saw him like that, and Steve was right, he had the ability to look directly at his soul.

I’m not alone, his mind brought out. He wasn’t. And maybe he wasn’t fine either, he felt anxious, and concerned, and frightened, and wanted to talk the shit out of it and just leave with his family, but having Steve at his side, belonging to him, meant it was okay to not be okay and he could deal with anything without hurting himself or the people he loved the most. Help me face it, he demanded, to Steve probably, but he didn’t need to say it aloud because the Alpha was already doing that.

“I’ll fly with you daddy, don’t be afraid,” Mary said, her voice colored with calmness that made Tony feeling reassured, and his mouth curved into a half-smile. Have to fly wasn’t the reason he was so tense, it would be pretty ridiculous, but his sweetpea didn’t need to know the real one. Her quiet growling had the effect to relax Tony again, and he pressed a fond kiss into her gold hair.

“Thank you, my sweet Alpha,” he whispered close to her ear, brushing a lock of hair behind it. Mary released a satisfied growl, more similar to his purring mixed with a sigh, and tighten her arms around his neck.

They got close to the car, where Peter and Ned were welcoming Wade showing him their new complicated and unnecessarily long secret handshake. Logan was exiting the vehicle, with dark sunglasses on and a cigar between his lips. He nodded toward them, and Tony found his path blocked by his mate’s hand.

The Omega blinked and lifted an eyebrow, then his gaze snapped into Steve’s, who was already a few steps ahead of him, and was glancing back over his shoulder. For half a second, he didn’t have words, he looked confused, and his neurons swirled crazy around everywhere. The Alpha wanted him to stop, to not go nearer the other Alpha, and judging from his glare, he was this close to roar at the Omega, telling him to settle.

His expression hardened, feeling on the verge of an explosion: what the fuck was Steve thinking? Since when he decided to whom Tony was allowed to get close? A growl threatened to leave his throat. Tony never gave him such decisional power on _himself_ , and Steve had assured he didn’t want it. He could even recall the fucking time when they had that discussion–in which Tony accepted Steve as his Alpha, clarifying he would never give up his independence, just reshaping it a little. And Steve agreed, he didn’t want to take his Omega’s freedom away. He was the opposite of a toxic Alpha and Tony knew it better than anyone else.

Steve’s on full alert, he thought suddenly, finding himself no more nervous. That swift change didn’t have sense, except that it had, so Tony’s body complied and remained still, and his mouth snapped shut. Steve was trying to protect him, and the kid in his arm, from another Alpha he didn’t trust completely. It was a rather usual situation, but unless the Omega was close to his heat or injured, Steve knew very well how to put his instincts on hold. Tony had still a lot of time until the next heat, but he wasn’t completely fine either, right? There was a reason if he thought he needed to change jeans as soon as they got on the jet, and Steve wasn’t the only Alpha present who could scent it. His arousal. _Shit, shit, shit!_. It had a lot of sense, and it was all Steve’s fault, for messing him up!

He decided to play it cool, and even if he couldn’t focus on what Steve told Logan after a quick handshake, or what the kids where doing together, he nodded in Logan’s direction when he supposed the Alpha’s eyes landed on him for a second. He didn’t know when he put down Mary, she might even have asked him to do so, but almost every sound reduced to nothing but a background noise.

He wasn’t leaking anymore, but he could still feel the fluid warming his left tight. It shouldn’t be possible to scent it behind his clothes and outdoor, unless the super-soldier serum, or a mutation that made you more animal than human enhanced you. He would laugh at that coincidence, making a joke even, if he wasn’t focusing too hard on suppressing the humiliation.

Humiliating. Yes, it was that. Not exciting. He should’ve felt embarrassed: Logan could smell his _will_ , created by the long, skilled fingers of his Alpha squeezing his back. Fuck. His shameless body had started loosening at the slightest attention, lasted approximately fifty second, and outdoor. He’s done worse during his younger years, but nothing has felt like that moment. The embarrassment burned through him, made him twitch longingly. He forced himself to move, just a little, to smooth the tension. Don’t stay still, he ordered, trying to convince his own body to obey him, not the memories of soft touches that made him desire to bow, for his Alpha.

He tried to focus on the children, while playing with his hands, just to do something. Mary was talking, moving the action figure in the air, and the attention was all on her. Although she was the smallest, and the youngest of the group, she took the charisma after Tony: she made people listen to her, and laugh, and think, and dream, more easily than a kid of her age – and even people of Tony’s age – will ever do.

Thinking of his daughter helped to remember how to breathe, he didn’t even notice he was holding it. Still, there was something weird, incorrect, and his mind caught it already, he only needed to see it again. It was right there, in front of him, on the tip of his tongue, or at the edge of his cortex, whatever, but he couldn’t seem to grasp it. The children move closer to the two big Alphas, circled them, already impatient to go, and Tony’s gaze followed them, until he saw it. It was Steve, of course, he couldn’t miss anything related to his Alpha.

Steve was standing exactly in between him and Logan, so that the other Alpha could see Tony only over Steve’s shoulder, while if he had been shorter, he wouldn’t have seen the Omega at all. A small, remarkably logic thing, that his Alpha did to protect him. Steve knew he wasn’t the only one aware of his Omega’s arousal, but expect for his position, and how he instructed him not to get near Logan, there weren’t any other signs he was guarding Tony.

His posture wasn’t rigid as it should, and he was all smiles to the kids, and furtive glances to Tony, not posing, not growling low, not threatening the other Alpha to leave quickly, pushing him away, like a fierce animal defending his territory. Why wasn’t him?

Because he’s proud, Tony’s mind suggested, Captain America’s a showoff, and there’re high chances that’s all because of me. Well, he gladly took all the credit, ignoring that he was being objectified. Just for once, he promised to whom, he didn’t know, but it seemed an important thing to do. Steve knew too well how to mess up with his brain.

“All right kids get in the jet and wait for us. We’ll leave soon,” Steve instructed, turning around to face Tony with a mischievous grin meant only for him. Fuck, Steve knew; did he learn how to read mind? Or was only Tony’s own so clear for him?

“Listen, brat!” Logan’s voice thundered, and he pointed at Wade with the cigar in hand. “You give any trouble, and this time Colossus’s not gonna save your ass”

“Steve doesn’t like that kind of talk,” he intruded and cleared his throat, trying to gain some control back. Steve looked at him funny, a bit exasperated, with a glint of a warning in the eyes and both hands on the hips, and Tony gave back the mischievous grin of before.

“We’ll look after him,” Steve assured Logan glancing back, but the mutant was already back in the car. They both frowned at Logan apparently indifference: he had a soft spot for the adopted child, or he wouldn’t have adopted him at all, but it was very difficult to see it in public.

“If we don’t lose him in the crowd,” Tony murmured to himself, “Just saying,” he added, shrugging with fake innocence at Steve’s suffering long look.

“Mh-mh,” he rumbled low, walking close to him, and Tony felt the urge to back off, or to throw himself to the Alpha, he couldn’t decide. He stayed still eventually, not trusting his own legs–He didn’t notice he started trembling at some point. Steve knew, from the feral smile that lit up his face and the dark, predatory way he was looking at him, no, admiring him. Tony realized Steve knew every one of his thought, and also the reason little tremors was shaking his body.

Steve’s hand pressed on the back of his neck, and Tony found himself unable to look away from his deep blue eyes, suddenly conscious of everything: of every breath, in and out, of every heartbeat pulsing incredibly loud, of the hot burn centered low in his belly and of the inevitable damp sensation between his legs.

When the Alpha moved his gaze away, looking at something distant beyond Tony, his entire world seemed to fall, and every inch of his skin quivered, demanding the attention back.

“Wade!” Steve shouted, “Wait a minute before you go in,” the kids were probably on the airstair already, but it didn’t matter to Tony, because his Alpha’s eyes weren’t on him, and that thought made everything else insignificant.

Look at me, his mind implored, and as if Steve could really read his mind, the piercing blue gaze found his own again and a smile, softer than before, spread on Steve’s lips. Good, he felt better already.

“Omega,” Steve began, only to be cut off by Tony, who pointed a finger to the center of his chest.

“I know what you’re doing,” the Omega blurted out, somewhat accusatory. The Alpha huffed a laugh and pulled him closer, his other hand found Tony’s hip

“Do you also know why?” He asked then, after releasing a deep rumble, not doubting his Omega already figured out his intentions.

Tony narrowed his eyes, while his arms circled automatically around Steve’s waist, bringing them closer, chest to chest. He had to bend his head backward, and Steve’s fingers spasmed and clenched around his neck, sending shivers down to his spine.

“You developed a kink for exhibitionism?” He guessed with a twist of lips, sniffing the familiar, fierce scent of his Alpha.

Steve shook his head and kissed Tony, bumping their noses together.

“We had two days together, without our children. I love to spend my time with them more than anything, but, _Omega_ ,” The Alpha whispered, and the Omega released a purr at that throaty tone. “My beautiful Omega, I need you. _I want you_ , and I can’t wait your next heat for having you all to myself. Consider this trip as a break, and when we’ll be back, I’m planning to keep you in our bed, in my arms, purring for me, so satisfied and trembling you’ll forget what day it is and how many times I made you come”

One of Steve’s blonde locks fell as he leaned over to growl in Tony’s ear, and it brushed the Omega’s cheek, but it felt more like a slap, enough to bring him back to reality and remember how to breathe. He gasped Steve’s name, or maybe Alpha, sucking in a breath, eyes fluttering and going wide as Steve’s hand let go of his neck, making him feel empty, suddenly cold and shivering.

I’m going to die. He’s going to kill me, and he’s never been so sure of anything in his entire life, as he turned to watch Steve walk away from him. He didn’t have a dangerous heart condition, not anymore, but he pressed a hand to his chest, trying to calm down, and took deep, long breaths, closing his eyes to focus on inhaling and exhaling, to avoid the almost certain heart attack.

“Steven Grant Stark-Rogers!” The Omega shouted, roaring as loud as he could. There weren’t much else he could do, and screaming at his Alpha helped somehow, to release the tension.

“You’d better come along sweetheart, or we’ll leave without you!” Steve shouted back, without stopping, getting nearer to the kid still waiting on the middle step of the airstair.

“You’re a f- OH, HILARIOUS, AND HERE I THOUGHT THAT’S MY PLANE!” He speeded up anyway, bordering on running. Half of the jet belonged to Steve, his mind recalled, and he promptly removed that thought. What’s mine is mine, and what’s Steve’s is mine too, so. Whatever, He was aching, because his Alpha was a fucking tease and he could blame only himself really, he’s been the bad influence in that sense, all over the years.

“Hey kiddo,” Cap stopped before the stairs, so he was on the same height as Wade.

Tony didn’t know why he started thinking of him as Cap, they spent so many years together it was natural for him to recognize when Steve switched on the Captain America button. It was all about the rich timbre of his voice, firm and powerful, and the way he moved and dealt with people.

“Hi, um, mister, uh, America-Stark-Rogers sir?”

“You can call me, us, mister Stark-Rogers,” he pointed at Tony as he reached them.

Wade’s eyes were wide open as he looked up at both of them and nodded, a little pale and intimidate. Good, you should be scared, he thought, fixing his gaze on the kid. Those were his hormones talking, clearly. With those messy, ash blond hair, eyes as clear as the sky and old scratches on both cheeks, Wade was kind of adorable.

“So… You’re Peter’s friend”

Tony inhaled sharply, then held his breath. Was he really going to use _that_ voice? The same voice he used for those stupid videos the government asked Captain America to play. Wade didn’t laugh, so there were still chances they didn’t watch those videos at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.

What a pompous, mouthful title, he thought with indignation. I should go visit them, to talk about names and their importance. That wasn’t the point anyway: he was the one who wanted to giggle, really. Like the first time he and Rhodey saw those videos, they laughed so hard Tony fell off the couch, and Steve’s blush reached its highest level, covering him well beyond the deep V neck of his sweater. The same night, also Tony became that red, just not on the face though.

“That means you care about him, right? You seem a good kid Wade, and I want my son to be happy. I’ll do anything to make him content, and to prevent bad things from happening,” his voice assumed a warning inflection, softened by a small smile. “I hope you’ll do the same. As Alphas, we have to take care of Omegas, whether they’re our friends or our family. We protect them, and son, you can be sure there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for Peter, especially if somebody will hurt him. You could be a Beta, an Omega, an alien even. You hurt my child, and you’ll have both Iron Man and Captain America coming after you. Do I make myself clear?”

There was a second of silence, during which two pairs of sharp blue eyes stared into each other, then Steve reached out and Wade took it, sealing the deal. Tony didn’t miss the little shake of Wade’s hand before the holding, but his gaze was certain, understanding.

Steve nodded in acceptance and looked at Tony, who did the same, crossed arms and not watching anything in particular. He was grateful Steve talked to Wade as they decided, and a warm sensation spread in his chest, full of pride and…relief, maybe. Yeah, a little of relief, not enough to feel safe yet. Give him time, he thought, with a twist of lips. Give it yourself, and trust Steve. He could do that: trusting his Alpha was as normal as breathing. He always kept his promises, he reassured Tony and made him strong. Stronger.

“Oh, can I date him when we grow up?” Wade asked, stopping right before entering the jet, at a safe distance from them.

Tony winced and Steve went still, horror filled their eyes as they fixed their gaze on Wade, who was showing the brightest and naughtiest smile. The kid’s crazy, was the only thought he had the time to elaborate, before throwing himself at the Alpha, who looked like tremendously ready to snap and tearing Wade apart, keeping him from doing something he would regret. _For now_.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumbrl](http://blue-awesome-pumpkin.tumblr.com) is basically Stony only, really, there are probably 3 posts about some other character, if you ignore the very first pages, the oldest ones, that nobody ever read anyway. Follow me, message me, I'm also on the Discord server, and I create [original Superhusbands content](http://blue-awesome-pumpkin.tumblr.com/tagged/incorrect-stevetony#c-screen)!
> 
> Wanna submit a prompt? [Here the list](http://blue-awesome-pumpkin.tumblr.com/post/183365416679/blue-awesome-pumpkin-list-of-prompts)! I'd be happy to write for you!


End file.
